The invention is related to a method, a program and a mobile device for controlling an elevator system. The invention is further related to an elevator system, which may be controlled using such a method, such a program and/or such a mobile device.
In an elevator system, a passenger intending to use the elevator system usually enters a service call for causing an elevator car to move to a boarding landing, typically on the floor on which the passenger is currently residing. After the elevator car has reached said boarding landing, the landing doors and the car doors of the elevator car open for a predetermined period of time (“door open time”) for allowing the passenger(s) to enter the elevator car. In the following, the landing doors and the car doors a commonly referred to as “doors”.
Service calls may be entered by means of stationary devices, which usually are arranged close to the landing doors, as well as by means of mobile devices, e.g. smartphones, carried by the persons authorized to use the elevator system.
In particular when a passenger uses a mobile device for entering his service call, there is some risk that he does not manage to reach the boarding landing and enter the elevator car while the doors are open. As a result, the doors will close, the elevator car may move to another floor and the passenger needs to make another service call and to wait for an elevator car to reach his boarding landing again.
It therefore would be beneficial to allow a passenger, who intends to enter an elevator car at a boarding landing, but needs additional time for approaching the boarding landing, to prevent the doors from closing and to hold the elevator car at his boarding landing.